The proposed research will focus on two major issues concerning self-disclosure: 1. The current confusion surrounding the effects of receiving self-disclosure on attraction for the revealer may be due to an assumption that perceptions of intimacy can be scaled as psychophysical properties of the conversation topic. An attributional framework of personal and situational factors affecting perceived intimacy is developed here and research is planned to investigate the adequacy of the model. 2. The tendency for participants in a disclosure exchange to match each other in intimacy has often been demonstrated, but not successfully explained. The theories advanced to account for this disclosure reciprocity effect are considered here and planned research is described to test them.